A power grid is a complex and dynamic system that is difficult to manage. Among the power grid issues to be managed is an imbalance in the power grid system frequency resulting from a change in generation or load. In general, when the power grid system loses load, the system frequency speeds up, whereas when the power grid system loses generation, the system frequency slows down. Thus, power generation can be adjusted to stabilize the frequency, e.g., to push more power from other generators when one generator fails.
A frequency response standard identified as NERC (North American Electric Reliability Corporation) BAL-003 specifies a frequency response measure using pre- and post-“settling” frequencies. In general, the traditional stabilization metric is that the frequency after the event that caused the frequency imbalance is adjusted to match the frequency that was measured before the event, within a stabilization period on the order of five to ten seconds.
However, the power generation industry is transitioning from mostly being based on a small number of large centralized power plants to a diversified, more complex network that combines conventional power plants, renewable power generation (e.g., solar, wind and the like), energy storage and microgrids. Thus, frequency stabilization performed by power grid system in response to an event that changes the frequency has become a more complex problem.
The above-described background relating to power grid systems is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of some current issues, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other contextual information may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.